No Longer A Myth
by UnknownPhoenix
Summary: A girl brought into the vampire world by her thought to be 'dead' lover, Alick. She had been searching for him for awhile only to be injured, bleeding to death then swept up by her 'dead' boyfriend. There are dangers coming and little did she know Alick was close friends with the Cullens. He had been searching for her as well and had been living under their house momentarily.
1. Together Again

The cold wind hit against my face, every gush feeling like a punch. "Help!" I felt my voice strain as my vocals stretched to get the word out loudly enough to be heard over the storm. The warm red liquid streamed down the side of my face and down my shins. Soon I was lifted up into the air and I hit my head on something hard. I felt pain but soon it went away. All went black.

My optics opened slightly, I blinked a couple times. Then a burning rushed through my body, agonizing pain rushed through every muscle and every bone. I shrieked loudly, It felt like my ear drums would burst any second. A low growling noise came from the corner of the room, My eyes flickered over. My gaze was met by a glowing red one. Their eyes were piercing something out of a sci-fi movie. My heart hammered loudly, it echoed in the small room. I screamed again, "HELP!" I felt tears rush down my face they were hot and felt like they were leaving burn marks down my cheeks. I wish I had never been born in this instant. "You'll be okay. . ." His voice was smooth like an angel's. I felt my heart hammer more. "You'll remember soon enough." His voice sounded as if he was standing over me but I didn't hear any noise or see him. All went black again. But the pain did not leave me.

Chapter One: Together again

My eyes finally awoke, It felt as if my head were spinning but I didn't wobble or fall as I got off the bed. My throat burned. If I wasn't in agonizing pain I would have thanked the strange man for the comfortable bed. I looked in the mirror, There was a lady with a shocked expression on her face. It frightened me, she was beyond beautiful. I wanted to touch her hair. It flowed barely down to her shoulders but it was a silvery blonde color and looked so smooth. Her eyes were the scariest part. A piercing red. Like I would have imagined vampires would look like… A vampire's… Still, my throat burned.

Then I realized the man in the corner, my ears seemed to be keener. My gaze met his. His eyes seemed to be less red than the night before. Now an amber color. "That's you." He stated in his smooth deep angelic voice. "What?" I felt myself talk but the voice that came out was not mine. It sounded like the sound of a violin, soft and musical. But not as high as a flute. Soon he stepped gracefully into the light from the window, his skin glistened and sparkled. As if he was made of diamond. "Remember?" My mind strained and soon I found a memory it was dull. The colors, sounds, and pictures all dull. Soft murmurs and then a kiss. Alick. My protector, I felt myself fly into his strong arms. I heard a gasp then I was out of his grasp but I felt his arms struggle. "You're too strong right now you need to be careful, love." His voice was cautious but happy. His eyes used to be the most beautiful color of milk chocolate, his skin was warm and golden, his hair looks relatively the same other than it the longer locks were now down to his chin. He was perfectly imperfect. Now, He was the definition of perfect. Then his first sentence hit me. "That's me?" My voice rose, now sounded like a harp. I looked back to the mirror. There was a woman who was standing next to my Alick. But the woman was me. Her still was pale, white as snow. His skin was pale too but had golden undertones. I didn't have my small scar that was next to my left ear my eyes no longer a pale blue. I was perfect too. I couldn't help but smile next to him. Then I felt a strange kick in the gut. "What are we…" I felt my voice trail off. His eyes filled with concern. He had never been good at hiding his emotion.


	2. Chapter Two: Needs

Chapter Two: Needs

It has been a couple of months. It was almost the beginning of summer, May. When I was human I would've loved this. Would've loved being able to go to the beach and swim, get sand stuck in my hair until late October. I could still do all that stuff just not with my friends, not with my family. I had a new family now. And that consisted of Alick and me. I had been learning to hunt and use my new strength, speed, and mind. One memory I often played in my head was the first time I ran.

The sun gleamed, a small eight colored rainbow showed. I felt an urge in my stomach. My piercing eyes flickered back to Alick who had a reassuring smile. He nodded. My cue. I ran as fast as I could, finding my way through the trees, leaping over every boulder and fallen tree. The wind in my silvery blonde hair, then I stopped and watched Alick race past me. He came back shortly and I noticed the concern on his face as he looked at my pale hands, they were in fists. Tight fists my nails dug into my glimmering skin. I smelt humans. A growl rumbled in my throat and I ran. Ran for the human ran for my prey. I could almost taste it on my tongue. My nostrils flaring I spotted the human. A small child could only be five. His hair was a curly mess, his hazel eyes widened at the sight of me. He seemed to scan my clothing than my face. I felt a turn in my stomach, How could I hurt this boy. Soon Alick was by my side, my eyebrows came together and I felt like I was sobbing. A gasp came out of my throat and I fell to my knees. "Why?" was the only thing I could manage to get out of my closing throat. "I had already eaten so much today, and this boy. I almost…" I trailed off another gasp escaping my throat. I put my face in my palms. I felt Alick's embrace but it soon felt like we were moving, he carried me to the small cabin. Then placed me on the bed. His hand ran through my messy hair then I felt a warm kiss on my shoulder then it lead up to my neck. "You're young Love. You can't expect to be perfectly in control of your needs." I nodded slightly feeling myself lean into him.

We hadn't shown affection since then, I missed it. His kisses, his warm embraces, I missed everything. But I had to give him time I knew that he thought it was best that he had never seen me again. And he took my life, I was grateful. But he seemed to feel guilty. I would never be able to see my family, My small family of two. My dad and my little sister. They would grow to wonder what happened to me, wondering if they'd ever see me again. Then on their deathbed, their question would be answered. No. I would never be able to have kids, well reproduce I guess I should say. Tho I never wanted to. I always wanted to adopt a child, I could still do that. Alick and I could make a family, In time. We had an entirety together. I didn't want to rush into anything.

I knew little of this new world. Everything new and exciting. He was my guide, and I knew he loved me. More than when we were both humans. I felt it too, the burning in my heart. The want to feel his skin against mine. I would have to be patient.

"In another year or so I am going to introduce you to the Cullens." I nodded slightly. He had told me lots about them before, They were the second biggest family of vampires since the Volturi. Every time Alick spoke of them he had resentment in his voice. His perfect amber eyes would narrow and small creases in between his eyebrows would form. I had learned lots of this new world, like how when I was ready to come into counter with a human that I must not touch them because to them I was ice. A faint memory of him snatching me up, I remember being cold.

Throughout the next months, I learned lots and became a more skillful hunter. I felt happy that I was pleasing him and I knew I would follow him wherever. I was glad that he had chosen the path of the Cullens in, "vegetarianism." I didn't want to be a monster, and I wasn't.


End file.
